1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a writing apparatus, an electronic paper system, and a computer readable medium, which select a page included in content, and write and display the page on an electronic paper.
2. Related Art
An electronic paper in which a content image such as a document can be displayed and held in a no-power state, and the content image can be rewritten has been put into practical use. Such an electronic paper can be used as a content display medium as an alternative to paper. The application of an electronic paper is expected to expand.
Various types of electronic papers are employed depending on the system of writing a content image. In photo-addressable electronic paper, for example, a content image is projected by a writing apparatus, so that the content image is displayed and held on the electronic paper. In matrix-addressable electronic paper, a content image in the form of electronic data is written by a writing apparatus, so that the content image is displayed and held on the electronic paper.
In an electronic paper of any type, a displayed content image can be easily carried. Therefore, an electronic paper is useful as a medium for displaying contents in a mobile environment.
A usual content includes plural pages. It has been requested to develop a technique for, when a desired page is to be selectively displayed on an electronic paper, enabling the user to easily select the page of the writing object.
As a technique for selecting a page or the like, the following inventions are proposed.